


Nothing Better

by McFluri (Weisel)



Series: In A Simpler Life [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/McFluri
Summary: Yuri realizes he’s in love.Modern AU.





	Nothing Better

Yuri was soaked in rain and yelling at the top of his lungs when he fell. And when he fell, he fell  _ hard. _ It wasn’t just a stumble to the ground, but rather a plunge headfirst into a bottomless well of something that must be love. He was falling at breakneck speed, and he didn’t particularly want to stop.

After all, who better to fall in love with than his best friend?

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Flynn before. Even back before he felt that way, he knew they’d always be together, one way or another. But in this moment, his heart kept somersaulting, he couldn’t stop smiling, and he knew this was it. This was that  _ thing _ that the whole world seemed to be obsessed with. He was falling in love. No, he had to be  _ in _ love. He couldn’t imagine falling any deeper than this. 

Yuri was in love with the boy sitting next to him, the boy who was just as drenched and shouting even louder than him, the boy who was grinning like this was the best day on earth and nothing could spoil it. 

They’d celebrated Flynn buying his first car by driving up to a scenic overlook that had always been out of reach until now. Both of them had gotten so caught up in trying to throw rocks off the edge as far as possible into the sunset— and eventually squabbling over a sabotaged throw— that they didn’t notice the incoming rain until the downpour started. After sprinting back to the car, they’d continued their celebration by blasting the radio and singing along as loudly as they could. 

As long as they were together, they were invincible. At least, that’s what it felt like in that moment. They had an unbreakable bond and their newfound freedom. The world was suddenly theirs and anything was possible. One more year until they were legal adults, and then they’d be completely unstoppable. 

The song on the radio changed, and the lyrics combined with his high was enough for Yuri to take a chance and pull Flynn into a kiss, who reciprocated well before Yuri could doubt himself. Flynn only pulled away to clamber into the backseat, and Yuri was right behind him. Had they not been in the heat of the moment, Yuri would’ve teased Flynn for hitting his head on the way. Instead, he straddled Flynn and kissed him like his life depended on it. 

It didn’t matter that they were cramped awkwardly in the backseat with their limbs bent at odd angles. It didn’t matter that Flynn’s wet hair was plastered to his forehead and his soaked shirt was bunched up in a way that had to be uncomfortable. He looked like the happiest person alive, and for Yuri, that was all Flynn needed to be perfect. Yuri knew right then that he wouldn’t want this with anyone else in the world, not in a million years. 

As if he’d read Yuri’s mind, Flynn unabashedly proclaimed his love with three simple words, and Yuri kissed him so hard that Flynn took it as a challenge. Neither of them cared when they bumped against the car doors at least a dozen times, and the fact that they both came during a commercial break while a man’s voice enthusiastically promoted a preowned car sale did nothing to ruin the moment. If anything, that just made it feel all the more real, perfection within imperfection. Nothing around them could change how they felt. Tonight was for them and no one else. 

Only when they both started shivering did they climb back into the front seats and drive home. Yuri couldn't stop himself from watching Flynn from the corner of his eye, and even if Flynn’s eyes were glued to the road in front of them, the grin on his face made it clear that he knew he had all of Yuri’s attention. Neither said a word, though any attempt at conversation would almost certainly be drowned out by the pounding rain and the squeak of the windshield wipers furiously fighting back. But nothing needed to be said aloud now. They’d already said everything they needed to. All that was left to do was to enjoy their happiness in each other’s presence.

And what could be better than that?


End file.
